The present invention relates to a lock pin for badges or the like and, in particular, a lock pin to secure said badge to a garment or the like which may be easily inserted into a badge shell having a round periphery and in inwardly bent skirt along the periphery and which includes a lock tab to resist removal from said badge shell.
Badges and badge pins have been long known in the art as evidenced by numerous references including U.S. Pat. Nos. 626,035; 665,660; 1,127,669; 1,331,611; and 1,441,275. These patents disclose various configurations of badge pins wherein the badge shell securing portion has a wire end which is free and exposed. This free end exposure has contributed to the tendency of these pins to tangle during bulk storage, handling and manufacture, and which also precludes automated assembly of these lock pins into badges.
Other badge pin references such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 265,986 and 842,782 disclose configurations wherein the securing portion free end is looped around the fastening portion. However, such pin configurations do not offer good stability in the badge shell. Additionally, none of the aforementioned patents disclose pin configurations which may be positively secured inside the badge shell, nor do they disclose configurations which offer the combination of easy insertion and stability in the badge shell.
French Pat. No. 468930 discloses a pin configuration which positively secures the wire end to the fastener portion, but this design is not suitable for use in a badge shell.
Bearing in mind these and other deficiencies and disadvantages of the prior art, it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a badge locking pin which has a reduced tendency to tangle during bulk storage and handling and which facilitates manual or automated assembly with the badge.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a lock pin which is positively held and secured after assembly into a badge.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a lock pin which may be easily and quickly inserted into a badge or button.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a lock pin for a badge which has all of the above advantages and which also is highly stable while secured in a badge.